


MISSION

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: Saving works from W… [20]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Eventual Romance, M/M, Terrorism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: No doubt.Two M es uno de los terroristas más buscados de Japón. Se le describe como un hombre salvaje y sexy, alguien incapturable, que nunca ha fallado con lo que se propone.Por su parte, Yuki, uno de lo de los mejores detectives de la ciudad, tiene como propósito capturar a Two M; la misión que le dejó su jefe, Tsukumo Ryo. Traición, engaños, romance, drama y muerte. ¿De qué forma podría terminar esta nada sencilla misión?
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Series: Saving works from W… [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106
Kudos: 3





	1. Misión

_«Un hombre estaba observando la ciudad en la cima del edificio más alto. El aire sacudía sus cabellos y el lejano sonido de un helicóptero resonaba en sus oídos, pero su atención estaba en el arma que le era apuntada hacia su cabeza, y la persona que la sostenía frente a él»_

Yuki sostenía en manos la taza de café mientras escogía un lugar en la parte externa de la cafetería. Además de él, sólo había otro hombre con audífonos que leía el periódico sentado en esa zona; mirándolo de reojo pudo notar que la mesa frente a éste estaba vacía, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Su jefe le había pedido encontrarlo en esa cafetería poco recurrida para hablar de algunos asuntos, pero como había llegado minutos antes de la hora de reunión decidió pedir una bebida mientras esperaba.

Con la aparición del nuevo y más llamativo terrorista "Two M" el cuartel entero se había vuelto un verdadero caos recopilando información y tratando de predecir sus ataques; tras tantas noches sin dormir Yuki terminó ganando la costumbre de iniciar sus mañanas con una taza de café aunque no terminaba de acostumbrarse al sabor.

—Yuki, llegaste temprano —comentó Ryo apenas llegó a la cafetería, cinco minutos antes de la hora fijada como acostumbraba, el de cabello plateado ya iba en su segunda taza para ese momento.

—Sólo un poco —mintió, no había visto la hora cuando llegó por lo que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba realmente ahí. Como el hombre que leía el periódico seguía ahí imaginó que no debía de haber pasado mucho—. Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Escudriñando los alrededores el mayor sacó una carpeta y la colocó frente al otro con movimientos dubitativos.

—Como siempre vas directo al grano —la ligera risa fue rápidamente reemplazada por una expresión seria mientras esperaba que el otro revisara el interior de la carpeta—. Te conseguí lo que me pediste. El caso de Two M está en tus manos por completo. No tienes ni idea en lo que tardé de convencer al presidente de la agencia para que te lo asignara, aunque como has puesto tanto empeño ayudando a la investigación no fue tan difícil.

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron con sorpresa mientras leía los archivos en sus manos. No podía creer que por fin pudiera tener el caso en sus manos. Durante todos sus años trabajando nunca había sentido la misma "chispa" que sus compañeros al trabajar, era bueno en lo que hacía pero no tenía una motivación verdadera. El día que los ataques de Two M comenzaron por un instante él había sentido algo de esa emoción que veía en los ojos de otros cuando investigaban y se comprometían con un caso. Había esperado poder liderar la investigación del nuevo terrorista para que ese sentimiento no desapareciera.

—Aún no entiendo por qué te interesa tanto atraparlo —Ryo suspiró—. De todos tus casos nunca antes te había visto ni la mitad emocionado que con éste.

Sabiendo que aunque no había hecho una pregunta su jefe esperaba escuchar una explicación Yuki trató de organizar algunas líneas de pensamiento para explicarse, sabiendo que cada palabra podría tener impacto. Ryo Tsukumo parecía un hombre tranquilo, pero tras años conociéndolo sabía que había algo cínico y ligeramente aterrador detrás de él. Si algo tenía su interés obtendría lo que querría a cualquier medio.

—Two M ataca solamente lugares con ciertas características. Edificios que necesiten ser remodelados en los que no haya mucha gente, alejados de zonas importantes. Los terroristas tienden buscar dar un mensaje, pero él parece que sólo quiere ser visto —Yuki mantenía su cara imperturbable mientras hablaba, ignorando la sonrisa en el rostro del contrario—. Me interesa descubrir los motivos que puede tener una persona como esa.

Aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta, Ryo se levantó de su lugar.

—El mejor detective sin duda podrá atrapar al mejor terrorista —soltó sin dejar de sonreír—. Tengo otro lugar al que ir, así que me retiraré primero. El resto lo dejo en tus manos, Yuki.

Sin dejar escapar un segundo Yuki guardó la carpeta en su maletín. Además de la hoja que confirmaba que el caso estaba en sus manos había algunos reportes sobre Two M e información recopilada que planeaba leer cuando estuviera en casa. Hasta el momento había memorizado cada dato que había descubierto, pero ahora no debía temer que información se le escapara de la vista porque cada dato nuevo iría a parar a sus manos.

El sentimiento de emoción creció en su interior y en su intento de alcanzar su casi olvidada taza de café terminó derramando el contenido por error. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo en limpiar el desastre con servilletas e incluso el hombre del periódico se acercó a su mesa para ayudarlo. Apenas pudo agradecerle cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta para marcharse, dejando sobre la mesa de Yuki el periódico que había estado leyendo.

 **«TWO M ATACA»** se leía en el encabezado.

Una sensación de extrañeza lo atravesó cuando llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta mirando la figura del hombre que se alejaba.

Como imaginó, pudo sentir una hoja de papel doblada que alguien debió de haber metido. **«NO DOUBT?»** se leía en ésta y chasqueando la lengua Yuki se levantó de su lugar y tomó su maletín para ir corriendo detrás del hombre sin desperdiciar más tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera justo frente a sus narices todo el tiempo?

Desde un inicio le pareció extraño que el hombre sólo estuviera leyendo el periódico sin consumir alimentos por tanto tiempo, y ahora que lo pensaba podría haber jurado que éste los había volteado a ver cuando mencionaron el nombre de "Two M". Si los había estado esperando significaba que de algún modo había conseguido esa información, y ahora sabía quién estaba a cargo de su caso. Podía ser algo problemático.

Cuando el azabache mencionó a Two M, Yuki estaba seguro de que el chico los había volteado a ver.

—¡Alto! —gritó cuando el otro hombre empezó a correr.

Sólo eran unos metros los que los separaban cuando un puente frente a ellos voló en pedazos tras un movimiento de mano del perseguido.

Yuki frenó de golpe analizando la escena en segundos: El puente al parecer se encontraba "cerrado por reparaciones" y tampoco había personas o autos en las cercanías que se pudieran ver afectadas por la explosión, los más cercanos tuvieron el tiempo suficiente de alejarse de los trozos de concreto que habían caído. A pesar del fuego y de que los restos del puente parecían estar por ceder en cualquier momento Two M seguía corriendo con la clara intención de pasar debajo de éste antes de que el camino se sellara por completo.

Fueron apenas segundos antes de que su figura se desvaneciera entre el humo, pero habría jurado de que éste le había guiñado un ojo en el breve instante que se giró para verlo.

No perdió más tiempo en buscar su celular para llamar a su escuadrón de lo que había presenciado y asegurarse por su cuenta de que en verdad no había heridos. Cuando los bomberos aparecieron para apagar el fuego y se aseguraron de revisar que no había más bombas por la zona Yuki sólo pudo encontrar un par de lentes olvidados entre algunos trozos de concreto al otro de lo que quedaba del puente; en éste por suerte tampoco había nadie cerca. Reconociendo el dueño de los lentes de inmediato decidió guardarlos, y una vez terminó de dar su reporte y de escuchar las malas bromas de sus compañeros sobre su desafortunado primer día con el caso, se detuvo a reflexionar en lo que había presenciado.

Más que tomarlo como una rápida derrota, Yuki se daba cuenta de que ahora era el único que conocía el rostro verdadero de Two M, lo que tampoco era mucho avance si no podían encontrar información de él, pero era algo.

—Esa mirada... —murmuró para sí recordando ese instante. Parecía que su mente había capturado cada detalle de la escena y estaba seguro de que había visto en el terrorista el mismo brillo en sus ojos que tenía él cuando se encontraron.


	2. Two M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un avistamiento a la vida privada de nuestro terrorista

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

El corazón de Momo latía con fuerza contra su pecho mientras corría a toda prisa, el detective casi pisándole los talones. Estaba seguro de poder escuchar las sirenas de los policías acercarse y si lo rodeaban difícilmente tendría modo de escapar. Era su tercer encuentro con él, pero a diferencia de los otros dos éste había sido un completo accidente. Sólo había ido al supermercado para abastecer sus víveres cuando la bien conocida voz del de cabello plateado sonó detrás de él.

Sólo se vieron por un segundo, y lo siguiente que Momo sabía era que se encontraba dentro de una persecución. Tenía que admitir que era increíble que el detective viera tan rápido detrás de su disfraz, aunque podía decir que ese no había sido el mejor. Sólo se había aplicado algo de maquillaje que hacía ver su piel un poco más oscura, sin mencionar que traía lentes de contacto de un tono verde brillante.

No tenía ningún explosivo menor o arma oculta consigo, por lo que sólo le quedaba poner toda su energía restante en tomar el suficiente impulso para alcanzar a llegar a la otra plataforma sin morir en el intento. Si bien no estaban muy lejos del suelo, una caída desde esa altura sería bastante dolorosa, además de que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse antes de que lo atraparan.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó por una parte para confundir a su perseguidor y por otra para calmar sus nervios. Para su buena suerte Momo estuvo lejos de caer de una forma distinta a la que planeaba, logrando hacer que el detective se detuviera sabiendo que no lo imitaría porque había perdido el impulso apropiado.

Sin detenerse a ver sus siguientes movimientos, continuó corriendo esperando que la policía no fuera más rápida que él. La ventaja de conocer toda la ciudad era que tenía más de una vía de escape, pero ahora que la adrenalina comenzaba a desaparecer quería llegar cuanto antes a su departamento. Había fracasado en su compra de víveres, pero algo podría encontrar en la tienda de convivencia.

Originalmente la idea de tener a una persona particular encargada de capturarlo lo había llenado de emoción; se sentía como uno de esos clásicos villanos de novelas policiacas y detectivescas, pero era mucho más trabajo de lo que había imaginado. Sherlock y Moriarty lo hacían ver algo más sencillo y con menos persecuciones.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —murmuró cuando al fin pudo ver el complejo de apartamentos en el que se ocultaba. Como la zona no era realmente segura además de tratarse de un barrio sencillo con absolutamente nada llamativo había sido el mejor lugar que Momo había encontrado para ocultarse desde que comenzó con eso de ser un terrorista.

Su casera era señora muy mayor con mala visión que por un muy bajo precio le rentaba; no parecía ser consciente de su identidad y aunque lo fuera no parecía importarle, tampoco era como si la viera muy seguido. Además estaba demasiado seguro de que en las otras habitaciones otros criminales podrían estarse escondiendo al igual que él. Cuando entró en su apartamento la presencia de unos zapatos en su entrada hicieron que inmediatamente sonriera.

—¡Ban-san! —exclamó.

El susodicho lo recibió con un beso en la frente, y tras abrazarse por unos segundos que parecieron horas, cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas para evitar miradas indiscretas. Banri era el presidente de una importante y reconocida industria, por lo que no podía permitir que lo vieran en barrios como esos y mucho menos abrazando con tanto aprecio a un terrorista buscado como lo era él. Aunque mantenían su relación desde mucho antes de alcanzar esos puestos, siempre se habían asegurado de que nadie la descubriera. Era culpa de Momo con su repentina decisión de convertirse en terrorista que el tiempo que pasaban juntos se redujera considerablemente, además de que ahora tenían el doble de cautela cuando se encontraban, por lo que fue una agradable sorpresa encontrarlo ahí.

—¡No esperaba que vinieras! —Momo no podía dejar de sonreír y aprovechando la ocasión no parecía tener intención de soltar a su pareja; habían pasado dos semanas desde su último encuentro, y ver el rostro de su amado tras perder sus víveres y casi ser arrestado le había subido el ánimo por completo.

Aunque a pesar de la emoción del encuentro, el más alto parecía algo decaído.

—Quería verte —dijo con una mirada difícil de descifrar.

Sintiendo un mal presentimiento Momo se hizo a un lado esperando a escuchar lo peor. De algún modo, no necesitaba que el otro expresara lo que pensaba para que él supiera de qué se trataba. Sabía que Banri había estado posponiendo esa conversación la última vez que se encontraron y una parte de él hubiera deseado que la pospusiera por más tiempo.

—¿Pasó algo? —hizo la pregunta tratando de mantener su mirada sin alteración.

El más alto sólo lo miró por unos momentos antes de que su mirada cobrara más vida.

—No es nada —dicho eso envolvió al más bajo con sus brazos en un abrazo—. Me alegro de verte —su expresión pasó a demostrar la misma emoción que la de Momo antes, e ignorando las palabras de antes ambos pasaron a conversar sobre las cosas que habían estado haciendo últimamente.

O más bien, las cosas que Banri había hecho últimamente.

Momo no tenía nada nuevo que decir ya que las últimas semanas las había pasado en casa planeando su siguiente ataque, además de otras formas de ganar dinero. Invertir en la bolsa de valores era un buen modo de ganar dinero sin tener que dar la cara constantemente. Comprar y vender cosas, aprovechar el movimiento del dinero; había ahorrado durante muchos años y como su estilo de vida era algo minimalista podría durar los siguientes años sin la necesidad de buscar un empleo (que con su "trabajo" actual era poco probable que lo consiguiera). A pesar de ser un terrorista Momo nunca había aprovechado sus ataques antes para obtener dinero; de hecho en lugar de hacerlo con algún propósito él sólo lo hacía como pasatiempo.

 _«Un problemático y extravagante pasatiempo»_ como le había dicho Banri.

Tras una comida demasiado sencilla que pudieron hacer con las sobras que quedaban ambos pasaron a ver algunas películas. El más alto tenía el resto del día libre por lo que mientras saliera temprano por la mañana siguiente podría pasar la noche, y Momo no intervendría con sus estrictos horarios. Con ello en mente, el de cabello bicolor comenzó a hacer algunas bromas y comentarios con doble sentido ignorando las cosas que ocurrían en la película; las respuestas de Banri a éstas lo impulsaron a tomar iniciativa, dejando por completo en el olvido el incómodo intercambio de hace un rato.

Tomándose su tiempo el terrorista empujó al otro sobre su cama, apagando la tele a sus espaldas ya que ninguno le prestaría atención por al menos la siguiente hora. Desechó sus pantalones sin cuidado y se posicionó sobre su novio para desabrochar los botones de la seguramente costosa camisa de su pareja. Comenzó a besarlo con lentitud, disfrutando de la sensación de los labios del otro contra los suyos y dejando que su lengua se moviera junto a la otra en un ritmo constante.

Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar suaves caricias y se centraron en solamente disfrutar del contacto sin prisa. Momo había olvidado cuánto tiempo había pasado de la última vez que lo hicieron, pero siempre estaba preparado. Guardaba el lubricante y condones en el segundo cajón de la mesa junto a su cama y en pocos minutos la ropa dejó de estar entre ellos y pudieron gozar del roce directo de pieles y el sonido que producían.

No había diferencia de lo que estaban acostumbrados. Cada caricia, cada beso, todo parecía igual, pero de alguna manera se sentía diferente. Momo no podía evitar que su mente se desviara en momentos hacia aquel breve instante en el que Banri parecía haberse contenido de expresar lo que pensaba. Sabía que era malo para los dos estar posponiendo esa conversación, pero ésta sólo podría tener un final y en ese momento él no quería pensar en ello.

Sólo disfrutar del placer y dejar las preocupaciones para después.

—A-ah, Banri —para contener un gemido Momo aprovecho la distancia y hundió sus dientes en la piel de su pareja que tenía a su alcance. Con los trajes usuales que usaba la marca no debería notarse, además no era como si alguna vez hubieran evitado dejar los rastros de mordidas y chupetones—. M-más fuerte...

El resto de la noche pareció fundirse en su mente. Lo hicieron una segunda vez antes de tomar un baño, de eso estaba seguro, pero no recordaba el momento en que se habían acostado. Los rayos del sol los despertaron, la delgada sábana roja cubriendo ambos cuerpos desnudos, ambos sólo se miraron por un tiempo antes de acercar y besarse. Momo podría jurar que Banri llevaba mucho más tiempo despierto que él y cuando éste se levantó después de su bese temió lo peor.

—Lo siento —murmuró con mirada sombría—. Momo-kun, ya no podré seguir encontrándome contigo —el más bajo sabía que en algún momento escucharía esas palabras, pero no le hubiera molestado en ese momento que las siguieran posponiendo—. Eres un terrorista. No me gusta... eso de ti. Me habías prometido que lo dejarías, pero desde que ese detective comenzó a ir tras de ti, te metes en problemas más de lo habitual. Sé que no haces nada malo, que sólo es un pasatiempo y que siempre te aseguras de nunca hacer nada que pueda dar a las personas y sólo atacas lugares cerrados que igual deben reconstruirse pero... Yo no puedo seguir con esto... Perdóname. Pero ya no puedo.

Momo inhaló con profundidad antes de soltar el aire con pesadez.

El de cabello largo ya había terminado de vestirse, e intercambiaron una última mirada antes de que saliera por la puerta.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo —dijo, sin dejar que su despreocupada voz se alterara. No iba a llorar frente a su amado Ban-san. Simplemente se giró en la cama dándole la espalda y fingió dormir como si las palabras del contrario no le hubieran afectado en lo más mínimo.

Eso era lo mejor para ambos, terminar las cosas de ese modo, desde hace bastante que debieron hacerlo, pero Banri sabía lo mucho que Momo odiaba el hecho de estar solo; era demasiado bueno que se hubiera quedado por tanto hasta ese momento. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y sólo se quedó ahí, sin moverse. A pesar del sentimiento de vacío y sus ganas de dormir y nunca despertar decidió llevar su mirada hacia su ventana abierta. Se habían olvidado de cerrarla y un pequeño rastro de sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio una luz brillante desde el tejado de un edificio de enfrente.

Pasó una hora cuando su recién descubierto voyeur llamó a su puerta.


	3. Lágrimas

Yuki no podía creer lo que acaba de presenciar.

Después de que Two M se había escapado el departamento había revisado la cinta de las cámaras de los lugares cercanos a donde había desaparecido esperando conseguir seguir su rastro. No lo había pensado demasiado cuando fue por su cuenta teniendo una vaga idea de dónde podría estarse ocultando el mayor terrorista de los últimos tiempos. En un inicio pensó en llamar refuerzos una vez se asegurara de que su teoría era cierta, pero apenas visualizó a Banri Ogami dentro del cuarto en donde parecía vivir Two M cambió su plan.

No quería arriesgarse a poner en una situación peligrosa a una de las personas más conocidas en el país. Al inicio imaginó que Banri estaría siendo amenazado por Two M, pero al ver la forma en la que comían juntos llegó a imaginar que se trataban de familiares, quizá algo así como hermanos ilegítimos o algún asunto turbio. Se estaba formando una idea en su mente cuando ésta quedó por completo en shock al ver a ambos hombres besándose.

Simplemente, había sido demasiado exorbitante.

Por un instante se sintió tentado a dejar de lado la cámara mejorada y el dispositivo de escucha e ignorar lo que había presenciado. Le diría a sus compañeros que perdió su rastro y borraría ese evento de su mente. Ese era su plan. Eso debía de haber sido lo que hizo.

En su lugar no se movió de lugar y siguió siendo testigo de la candente escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros de distancia. Descubrir que el terrorista culpable de sus insomnios y reciente afición a la cafeína mantenía una relación tan íntima con un líder empresarial importante era algo que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Si lo pensaba, nada en la información que habían obtenido los últimos días relacionaban al uno con el otro. Se sintió como un degenerado mientras continuaba viendo, pero por algún motivo no podía apartar su mirada del espacio entre las cortinas.

Ambos hombres le daban la espalda siendo ignorantes de que tenían un espectador.

Yuki no podría decir por cuánto tiempo se quedó sólo ahí en la oscuridad con nada más que un abrigo. A pesar de que la noche era fría todo el momento estuvo atento a las acciones de los otros dos ignorando el espacio que lo rodeaba, y cuando estos terminaron sólo se limitó a permanecer inmóvil mientras planeaba distintas formas de atrapar a Two M. Después de todo sería un desperdicio si por presenciar algo como "eso" dejará de lado su trabajo.

No quería interrumpir en la noche en el apartamento, mucho menos después de las acciones que había visto. Su plan era esperar a que Banri Ogami saliera para poder acercarse al terrorista cuando estuviera solo, después de eso usaría como amenaza exponer a la luz su relación y llamaría refuerzos. Entonces lo conocerían por haber capturado a Two M y podría vivir el resto de su vida ignorando las cosas que había descubierto la noche previa a su día de gloria.

La idea le parecía perfecta hasta que el dispositivo de captura de sonido llamó su atención.

—¿Están peleando? —se preguntó así mismo.

Había mantenido su mente lejos de pensamientos indecorosos mientras además de verlos en el acto había escuchado todo y cada uno de los sonidos y palabras intercambiadas. Yuki se sentía sorprendido de sí mismo por su capacidad de mantenerse inalterable, y como después de eso se había perdido dentro de su mente olvidó apagar el dispositivo. Escuchó atento el intercambio de palabras hasta que Banri salió del departamento, sólo que el detective no pudo continuar con lo que había planeado tras lo que escuchó.

Una cosa era arrestar a un criminal después de que éste mantuviera relaciones con alguien importante, pero era muy distinto arrestar a un criminal cuando éste había sido... dejado de ese modo. Era algo lamentable.

 **[Terrorista es capturado tras haber sido botado por su amante]**.

Ya podía leer los títulos de las noticias en su mente.

La luz matinal del sol se reflejó en el dispositivo de escucha y por un segundo y al regresar su mirada hacia la ventana de Two M el de cabello plateado sintió que había sido descubierto. Pero no podía ser posible, ¿o sí? Un terrorista después de todo debería tener sus sentidos agudizados, pero cualquier otra cosa pudo ocasionar el reflejo, además de que no necesariamente debía ser eso por lo que había volteado por la ventana, ¿no era cierto?

—Vamos Yuki —se dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus dedos. La noche en vela le había afectado y su mente no estaba en las mejores condiciones para centrarse en algo al menos que tomara algo de cafeína.

Las últimas horas lo habían alterado en más de un sentido.

Tardó algunos minutos en idear un nuevo plan y asustado por perder su oportunidad de capturar al terrorista caminó directamente a su apartamento preparado para cualquier cosa. Sabía que no estaba siendo profesional y que lo adecuado sería informarle algo a su equipo, pero no se detuvo a razonarlo con mucho cuidado mientras continuaba.

Subió al piso determinado, y tras darle varias vueltas al asunto decidió llamar a la puerta con su mano sobre su arma para prevenir cualquier cosa.

Imaginó que tras ver su rostro, TwoM correría y saltaría por la ventana escapando como siempre, que tendrían su usual persecución y después de ello tendría que esperar a algunos días antes de tener otra oportunidad de atraparlo. Hasta podría aprovechar que ahora sabía dónde se ocultaba para tenderle una embocada. En su mente había comenzado a imaginar toda la escena; cada movimiento con detalle, la forma en la que se perseguirían, el modo en que lo bloquearía y trataría de evitar ser atrapado, su mente había imaginado todo durante el tiempo que la puerta tardó en abrirse.

Yuki se disponía a tocar nuevamente imaginando que quizá Two M ya había empezado a escapar cuando éste abrió la puerta de improvisto.

—Oh, Detective-san~ —saludó y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta quedar frente a él. Una vez estuvo cerca, lo rodeó con sus brazos como si fueran dos amigos que llevaban años sin verse saludándose—. Ahh, no imaginaba verlo tan temprano por la mañana —hablaba con una voz algo baja, dejando evidente que trataba de controlar los sollozos.

Esa acción hizo del cerebro de Yuki un revoltijo de pensamientos peor que antes. No era para anda lo que había esperado y en su trance le devolvió el abrazo al terrorista. De haber estado saltando entre tejados persiguiendo a TwoM el día anterior para arrestarlo ahora se encontraba parado frente a su apartamento siendo abrazado por él. Más extraño aún, correspondiendo al abrazo de él.

—¿Qué...? —apenas recordaba cómo hablar.

—Sabes todo, ¿no es así? —TwoM lo interrumpió acercando su boca a la oreja de Yuki—. Viniste a arrestarme, ¿cierto? Si lo haces, por favor, no digas nada sobre Ban-san. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, hasta hace poco no sabía mi verdadero oficio, así que por favor... no dejes que salga afectado en ningún sentido —su voz se cortó debido al llanto.

Todavía congelado, el de cabello plateado pudo sentir las cálidas lágrimas cayendo mojando su cabello y abrigo. Al escuchar esa aparente súplica de su "rival", Yuki revaluó todas las cosas que habían pasado hasta ese preciso instante. Era una persona de lógica y planeación después de todo, por más que estuviera entrenado para enfrentarse a cualquier situación eso era demasiado en cierto aspecto para él.

El gran terrorista que ahora lo abrazaba nunca había matado o secuestrado personas. Sólo fastidiaba a la policía de vez en cuando volando lugares poco concurridos que, de igual forma, no tardarían mucho en ser demolidos. Y tras lo que había presenciado, aunque fuera un terrorista, continuaba siendo una persona normal con otros problemas normales que en ese momento se encontraba en un estado demasiado vulnerable.

No. No lo entendía.

¿Por qué era incapaz de sacar sus esposas y arrestarlo como debería? Si no se debatiera tanto en hacerlo, ya habría cumplido su deseo de atraparlo, pero eso lo hizo darse cuenta de que realmente nunca había tenido ese propósito. Él lo entendía desde el momento en que el caso pasó a sus manos. Una vez lo atrapara el "juego" terminaría. La emoción que sentía mientras investigaba y se esforzaba en capturarlo desaparecería y volvería a su aburrida vida carente de emociones.

TwoM hundió todavía más su rostro en sus manos, entre el hueco del hombro y el cuello, al ver que no estaba siendo rechazado y Yuki sólo lo abrazó con aún más fuerza.

—No hay valor en aprovecharse de alguien con el corazón roto. No te arrestaré mientras prometas mantenerte a raya por un tiempo —comenzó a decir mientras apretaba su cuerpo, con una voz suave como si tratara de consolarlo; aunque las palabras eran lo contrario a sus actos de algún modo.

Se mantuvieron unidos por un largo rato.

Yuki sólo podía imaginar lo doloroso que debía ser perder a una persona amada de una forma tan espontánea y sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, después de todo nunca antes había pasado por algo así. Nadie había logrado capturar su atención o entrar en su corazón, su única prioridad siempre era el trabajo y por ello se le hacía tan desconocido lo que estaba pasando el terrorista, pero de igual modo quería ayudarlo como le fuera posible.

Two M rompió la distancia con otra acción más allá del abrazo y por un instante la mente de Yuki pareció irse muy lejos. Fue incapaz de reaccionar y quedó en un estado de completo shock mientras trataba de asimilar la sensación de otro par de labios sobre los suyos.

Los labios del terrorista al que tanto había querido encerrar ahora mismo estaban pegados a los suyos; y no sólo sus labios, su furtiva lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca aprovechando que no estaba completamente cerrada, en un gesto que no se parecía a nada de lo que Yuki hubiera hecho antes. Quizá lo que debía hacer era apartarse, pero ni siquiera pudo razonar en lo que significaba esa acción mientras sentía al otro adueñarse de su boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de una ruptura, eviten besar personas aleatorias por consuelo(?)


	4. Blanco y Negro

Fue una sorpresa para Momo cuando sintió que el detective correspondía al beso después de los primeros segundos. La intención de éste había sido fastidiarlo un poco, esperando que quizá el otro lo apartara y así pudiera huir o hacer algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados a hacer. Quizá sólo demostrarle que estaba bien y que no había motivo para mostrar piedad.

No era que quisiera ser arrestado, pero por algún motivo había querido hacerlo. Arriesgarse y ver qué ocurría.

Por supuesto que en su fantasía el de cabello lago no correspondía al beso, dejándose llevar por el calor. Aunque eso le hizo recordar las cosas que probablemente el detective lo había visto hacer junto a Banri la noche anterior. El beso húmedo continuó hasta que en un acto travieso Momo llevó una de sus manos para comprobar lo que imaginaba.

El detective estaba duro.

Palpó el bulto sobre la tela, separando sus labios y mirando al otro a la cara en busca de aceptación. No quería dar la idea errónea. Él no era del tipo que se acostaba con cualquiera o que hacía acciones alocadas y sin pensar cuando estaba triste... aunque quizá eso último no era tan cierto. Para Momo, Banri siempre había sido el único en su mente, y ahora que éste ya no estaba, un dolor aplastante se había plasmado en su pecho. Quizá hacer cosas que nunca antes había hecho era lo mejor que podía hacer. Cualquier cosa que no se relacionara al terrorismo y que no lo hiciera pensar en su persona amada. Y analizándolo desde otra perspectiva, era mejor que ese algo nuevo y diferente fuera acostarse con un detective que lo quería tras las rejas.

Sí. Acostarse con el detective sonaba mejor que cualquier posible acto suicida.

Pronto ambos estuvieron recostados sobre la cama que horas antes había compartido con Banri _«no pienses»_ se dijo así mismo, mientras se aferraba al otro como si temiera que en cualquier momento se desvaneciera en el aire y lo dejara solo. No quería dejarle tiempo a la duda, por lo que se aseguró de que todo sucediera rápido y sin problemas.

—Ah... —Momo soltó un suave jadeo cuando el detective pasó las manos por su pecho, deshaciéndose de la camiseta que traía. Sus manos estaban heladas a comparación—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo conteniéndote? Toda la noche mirando desde una ventana debió ser duro... —no pudo evitar burlarse.

—Tú fuiste el que comenzó... —el detective parecía comenzar a razonar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que el más bajo volvió a besarlo, conduciendo sus manos a su pecho y descendiendo hasta su entrepierna.

—No dije que me disgustaba. Por favor, hazme olvidar.

Con cada acción el de cabello bicolor sentía poder borrar el dolor que apenas se había permitido sentir, aunque sabía que sólo sería algo efímero era mejor que nada. Él había pasado por muchas cosas, era alguien fuete. Así que eso era como una especie de borrado para iniciar de nuevo. Continuar con su juego de terrorista algunas veces, sin miedo a que pudiera lastimar a alguien si era capturado alguna vez. Eso era mejor de lo que podía pedir... pero no lo satisfacía.

Un juego de policías y ladrones. De detective y terrorista.

Dos personas solitarias que sólo se centraban en pensar en el otro.

—Mnng... —contuvo un jadeo cuando sintió que uno de los dedos del otro se deslizaba por su entrada. Agradecía que no se hubiera terminado el lubricante, y como hace poco lo había hecho, no necesitaba una verdadera preparación, pero tampoco le molestaba que el otro tomara precauciones.

Alcanzó uno de los condones cerrados que estaban cerca de la cama y lo abrió con sus dientes mientras mantenía el contacto visual con el detective. Una vez que el de cabello largo pareció estar preparado para lo siguiente se deshizo con torpeza de sus pantalones y ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto. Se besaron una vez más antes que el de cabello plateado presionara la cabeza de su miembro en su entrada con cuidado, después de haberse puesto el preservativo.

Se deslizó hasta el fondo con un solo movimiento lento que casi le pareció eterno a Momo. Una vez estuvo por completo dentro detuvo todos sus movimientos, seguramente esperando a que el otro le diera una seña para que continuara una vez se hubiera adaptado a su tamaño.

Esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse por su cuenta para que el otro empezara a hacer lo mismo.

Los lentos y cuidadosos movimientos rápidamente se volvieron en unos más frenéticos. Las voces de ambos se mezclaban entre gemidos y jadeos, de vez en cuando besándose y otras veces sólo aferrándose al cuerpo del otro.

—Momo —dijo entre jadeos y sollozos el de ojos rosados—. Mi nombre.. ah, ese es... ah ah... Dilo... Agh Por fa-nngh...

No pudo continuar hablando cuando el de cabello largo llevó una de sus manos a su boca, introduciendo sus dedos y jugueteando con su lengua mientras que sostenía su cadera con la otra para mejorar el ángulo y mantener el ritmo que tenían.

—Momo... mnh —dijo con una voz ronca—. Momo, Momo —el detective comenzó a repetir su nombre mientras ambos se sentían más cerca.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al orgasmo en tiempos similares, dejándose caer uno al lado del otro, después de regularizar sus respiraciones. Durante un momento no dijeron absolutamente nada y Momo no pudo imaginar lo malo para él que sería si comenzaban una persecución en ese instante, pero al menos se sentía algo más tranquilo al ver que el otro también parecía exhausto. Después de todo debió de permanecer la noche en vela mientras lo vigilaba.

—Mi nombre es Yuki —murmuró el detective cerrando los ojos.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió a Momo al escuchar el nombre y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que el de cabello largo se había quedado dormido.

—Así que, ¿Yuki? —repitió el nombre imitando la acción del otro, a pesar de que no estaba tan cansado su mente era un lío y pensó que dormir era una buena alternativa para no pensar. Y era mejor hacerlo con el nombre de quien siempre había estado sobre él (aunque en el otro sentido de la expresión y por otros motivos) que el de la persona a la que pensó poder entregarle todo.


	5. Frustración y arrepentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La falta de profesionalismo de nuestro detective.

Yuki abrió los ojos con lentitud. Su mente se sentía mucho más ligera después de haber dormido. Clavó su mirada en el techo desconocido por unos instantes hasta que la información llegó a él como un balde de agua fría. Realmente había esperado que se tratara de un simple sueño que seguramente olvidaría conforme avanzara el día, ¿cómo se suponía que viera ahora a su superior o compañeros?

Le habían indicado _capturar_ a Two M, no _hacerlo_ con él.

Suspiró.

No se había atrevido a mover su campo de visión del techo porque sentía el claro peso de la cabeza del terrorista sobre su pecho. _«Momo»,_ quiso sacudir la cabeza para olvidar el nombre, pero sabía que eso podría despertar al contrario, además de que dudaba que funcionara como método de olvidar cosas. Por fuera el sol continuaba elevado, por supuesto, después de todo había ido en pleno amanecer. _«¿Por qué me dejé llevar en primer lugar?»_. No había pensado con claridad en lo absoluto, ¿dónde estaba su profesionalidad? Simplemente actuó sin pensar en lo que podría pasar, y ahora estaba metido en eso. _«Me van a despedir»._

Pensó que lo mejor sería no volver a despertar jamás por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos. Quizá si cuando los volvía a abrir Momo _«no, Two M»,_ se movería de posición, dejándole un modo de escapar y fingir que nada de eso sucedió. Esperaría una semana, quizá con la excusa de haberse enfermado, para regresar a la rutina de intentar capturarlo. Hasta un día conseguirlo y poder disfrutar del reconocimiento ignorando que había sucedido algo como eso. Ignorando que su primera vez había sido con un terrorista... demonios, ¿cómo se había dejado llevar de ese modo?

—¿Qué...? —no pudo contener la pregunta cuando se dio cuenta de que su cabeza había sido rodeada por los brazos del otro—. ¿Por qué?

—No me dejes... —murmuró el otro al parecer lo suficiente dormido todavía—. Yuki... eres el único que me queda —el de cabello plateado se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que el otro parecía haberse acostumbrado demasiado rápido a llamarlo por su nombre. Aunque incluso él lo había comenzado a hacer.

Ya no eran "Detective-san" y "Two M", ahora eran Yuki y Momo. Dos personas que además de compartir sus nombres habían compartido un momento demasiado íntimo como para ser mencionado... Una cosa había sido observado desde la ventana, pero era muy distinto haber terminado en vuelto. ¿No era una pésima acción acostarse con un desconocido después de terminar con tu amante? Yuki no tenía modo de saberlo, pero igual cargaba la mitad de la culpa, ¿todavía podían llamarse desconocidos? Bueno, nunca lo habían sido en cierto sentido, sólo que cuando se encontraban uno perseguía al otro con la intención de meterlo tras las rejas.

—No te dejaré —murmuró sin pensarlo demasiado, acariciando el cabello del otro como pudo.

—¿En serio? —Momo se levantó de inmediato cambiando el tono adormilado por uno más enérgico.

 _«Así que estaba despierto»_ , pensó Yuki viéndolo por unos minutos antes de moverse hacia un lado para poder sentarse. Nuevamente la frustración con la que despertó se apoderó de él. En verdad, ¿qué había hecho? Decir que se sentía apenado de la situación del otro no era una excusa para lo que habían hecho. No se le ocurría ningún tipo de explicación para sus acciones.

—Luces como si estuvieras planeando quitarte la vida —mencionó el otro mientras se estiraba, aparentemente comprobando el estado de su cuerpo—. Descuida, no tenemos que terminar nuestra relación detective-terrorista por esto... Antes que nada déjame aclarar que es la primera vez que lo hago con alguien que no es... con otra persona —suspiró no dejando que el desánimo le ganara—. Es mejor si ponemos las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez, ¿no?

Yuki asintió.

—No haré nada esta semana, ni la siguiente. Ese tiempo debe ser el suficiente para aclarar tu mente, ¿no? Fuiste amable en tu intento por consolarme, pero si quieres arrestarme ahora no me negaré.

Pensándolo unos momentos, el de cabello plateado se hundió de hombros.

—No te arrestaré. Perdí tu rastro y pasé toda la noche buscándote, pero esperaré tus próximos movimientos en dos semanas —Momo sonrió ante su respuesta y se dejó caer en la cama sin la intención de arreglarse o por lo menos pararse.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Puedes tomar un baño si quieres, te acompañaría, pero no creo que me dejarían tan fácilmente —se burló.

Yuki aceptó su oferta agradeciendo que no lo volara en pedazos mientras estaba en el baño. Cuando salió con su traje que milagrosamente no se había ensuciado mientras copulaban se sorprendió de encontrar una taza caliente de café esperándolo. No pudo pensar una forma de rechazarlo, así que comenzó a tomarlo pensando en lo extraña que era la situación.

O más bien lo extraño que era que Momo, alías Two M, no pareciera ni la mitad de extrañado de lo que estaba él. Aunque siempre imaginó que su personalidad era juguetona y despreocupada, se sorprendió al ver lo amable que era y el hecho de que parecía comportarse servicial la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Lo siento, no tengo nada para hacer de desayunar. Ayer interrumpiste mis compras.

—Fue un reflejo.

Ambos se rieron un poco por la respuesta.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —Yuki depositó la taza vacía en el fregador y se cuestionó por un minuto si sería adecuado que la lavara—. ¿Por qué eres...? ¿Por qué haces...? ¿Cómo es que...? —no importaba comenzara ninguna forma parecía adecuada.

—¿Te refieres a lo de ser Two M? —preguntó Momo y al recibir un asentimiento por parte del otro respondió sin tardanza—. Se podría decir que la vida me parecía aburrida. Soy inteligente y pocas cosas me parecen difíciles... se me ocurrió mientras leía una novela policiaca. ¿No era convertirme en un icónico villano buscado algo interesante? Al menos mejor que lo de siempre.

Entendiendo el concepto básico de la falta de interés en actividades y búsqueda de entretenimiento y cosas disfrutables, Yuki sonrió aunque no permitió que el otro se diera cuenta.

—¿Entonces no tienes un propósito además de divertirte?

—No hay mensajes que quiera transmitir o cosas que quisiera adquirir. Me esfuerzo mucho investigando por lugares que serán demolidos y se encuentren lejos de posibles víctimas.

—Sí, lo haces —recordó todos los lugares que había atacado hasta el momento y se dio cuenta que al momento de investigarlo Yuki había empezado a comprender un poco cómo funcionaba su mente, y obtener las respuestas directamente de su boca hacía que se sintiera satisfecho de no haber estado tan equivocado—. ¿Y el señor Banri Ogami...?

Temeroso de que eso fuera una mina que no debía de pisar decidió cambiar el tema.

Sólo hablaron de algunas cosas algo irrelevantes más antes de que Yuki saliera. Mientras regresaba a su propio apartamento pensó en comprar algunos víveres y llevárselos a Momo como una disculpa por haber interrumpido sus compras, pero pensó que eso sólo sería tirar por la borda lo que habían acordado de ignorar el suceso.

Como prometieron pasaron dos semanas cuando recibió una llamada sobre un nuevo ataque de Two M, en una plaza poco concurrida. No fue difícil para él fingir sorpresa, mientras mantenía la misma fachada para sus compañeros. Al igual que siempre, fue él quien decidió ir directamente contra el terrorista dejando que sus compañeros rodearan el lugar.

—Te extrañaba —murmuró Momo una vez estuvo Yuki frente a él, y mostrándole el detonador de una bomba acercó sus labios a éste y lo besó antes de dejarle al detective el dispositivo y la indicación de encontrar la bomba a la que estaba conectado.

Obviamente la misión pasó a buscar una bomba dejando como segunda prioridad atrapar a Two M. Cosas como esa continuaron sucediendo por un tiempo, y por poco que le gustara admitirlo él había empezado a frecuentar a Momo cuando estaban "fuera de sus horas laborales" para pasar algo de tiempo de caridad. Quizá no era muy profesional acostarse con el criminal al que debía capturar, aunque en su defensa se convencía que cuando lo hacían no eran Two M y el detective que quería capturarlo, sino Momo, un chico sin familia que vivía sólo en un departamento, y Yuki, una persona cualquiera. Además de que lo que hiciera con su vida privada no debía mantener ninguna relación con su trabajo... aunque era consciente de lo relacionadas que estaban.

No habían intercambiado ningún dato además de sus nombres hasta el momento. Por lo que sus encuentros poco-profesionales los acordaban cuando Two M dejaba la marca de sus dedos índice y corazón en algún lugar. A veces después de hacerlo éste le indicaba al de cabello largo lo que haría la próxima vez, haciendo que Yuki y el equipo de policía estuvieran por un paso delante de él, y de algún modo, aún conseguía escaparse.

Entre ambos planeaban tan bien sus ataques que a vista de cualquiera parecía ser una rivalidad como las que se podían encontrar en películas y libros, el héroe que trata de detener al villano. Una constante persecución que cada vez iba acercándose más y más al final. Al único final posible.

—Yuki-san, Two M acaba de aparecer en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto que nos pidió vigilar. Tenía razón con eso de que quizá aparecería por ahí, pero, ¿qué intentará?

Rinto se inclinó más hacia la pantalla al ver que el de cabello bicolor miraba hacia la cámara, como si supiera que justo estaba siendo observado el terrorista saludó con una de sus manos. Llevó dos de sus dedos hacia sus labios, dejándole el claro mensaje a Yuki quien apenas pudo evitar sonrojarse por la acción; su reacción había sido algo descuidada, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Qué es lo que planea? Últimamente sus ataques han seguido un patrón —para que sus compañeros y jefe no sospecharan sobre cómo conseguía la información de los ataques de Two M, Momo había empezado a hacer discretos ataques y apariciones en lugares concretos, trazando una especie de rutina, muy distinto a sus ataques completamente dispersos de antes.

—¿Quiere que los policías se acerquen para atraparlo?

Yuki negó.

—Es probable que sea una trampa. Que Two M no mate no significa que no deje heridos. Diles que lo vigilen e intentemos seguirlo a ver a dónde quiere llegar —la orden la dio con la esperanza de que el de ojos rosados pudiera librarse también para su encuentro nocturno, tomando la acción de los cuerpos armados como un "entendido" por parte del de cabello largo.

Ah, en verdad, no estaba siendo nada profesional.


	6. Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consecuencias

Momo acarició su mejilla amoratada, recordando la falsa pelea que había tenido con Yuki horas antes. Habían montado ese escenario debido a que el jefe del de cabello plateado comenzaba a sacar conclusiones sobre ellos dos y pensaron que era un buen modo de marcar el odio que se tenían. Aunque habían limitado su fuerza la batalla se salvaba por poco de que la consideraran algo real. Al final él le había lanzado tierra a los ojos a Yuki y aprovechado esos segundos de tiempo para lanzar una bomba de humo y huir.

Pensó realmente que había sido una buena actuación y que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse hasta que recibió una particular visita a su apartamento.

El momento en que entró al "submundo" Momo descubrió muchas cosas interesantes que nunca hubiera imaginado antes. Existían cantidades sorprendentes de personas que tenían múltiples identidades y caras, entre ellas uno de los hombres más temido por su crueldad, líder de una de las ramas de la mafia con mayor impacto en la ciudad, era Ryo Tsukumo. El jefe de Yuki por lo que acababa de descubrir.

Cuando ese terrible hombre se presentó frente a la puerta de su apartamento amenazándolo se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaban metidos ambos. Parecía ser que Ryo tenía el plan de presentar a Yuki ante el mundo como su mayor logro y no podía permitir que alguien como Momo arruinara su plan. Él antes se había cuestionado su suerte de no haber tenido ningún problema con criminales verdaderos, pero ahora entendía que todo había sido una estrategia del líder de detectives para que la atención de todos los medios se centrara en él.

Siempre confió en que Yuki lo atraparía, pero nunca imaginó que algún tipo de relación particular podría crecer entre ellos. No le sorprendería saber si desde la primera vez Ryo ya era consciente y sólo estaba esperando su momento para hacer algo, después de todo esos últimos meses habían atraído la atención de todos los medios con la interpretación de "grandes rivales" que hacían. No podía ser mejor para el jefe de detectives, pero ya venía siendo la hora de que terminaran con sus juegos.

—No sólo yo... Yuki y Banri pueden salir heridos —murmuró para sí mientras recordaba las palabras dichas por Ryo. Su siguiente actuación debía ser la último o si no...

No tenía ningún modo de advertirle a ninguno. 

Sabía que estaba siendo vigilado en todo sentido posible y cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser perjudicial. Lo único que podía hacer era romper todo lo que había creado a lo largo de esos meses con Yuki. En un inicio había sido algo sin compromiso, después de su primera vez habían vuelto a encontrarse sólo para comer o pasar el tiempo, pero siempre terminaban por hacerlo. Cuando estuvo con Banri todo siempre fue de cierto modo tan mágico, pero al estar con Yuki... su cuerpo se estremecía cuando lo pensaba.

Sus cuerpos parecían haber sido diseñados para estar juntos. Ambos eran en cierta medida malos para expresar de manera adecuada lo que pensaban y sentían, por lo que dejarse llevar por sus instintos fue el mejor modo de llevar esa extraña y algo torcida relación.

Incluso había conseguido llamar a Banri para decirle que él estaba bien y que no tenía que preocuparse, que ya no estaba solo. Aún cuando tuvieran que mantener distancias y ya no fueran pareja él y el de cabello azulado seguían siendo amigos de la infancia y mantenían el mínimo de contacto necesario entre ambos. A veces Momo se preguntaba si Banri supo de lo que sentía hacia Yuki cuando comenzó con el terrorismo. Originalmente sólo planeó un par de ataques que no planeaba repetir, pero al descubrir a cierto detective particular que estaba detrás de él no pudo evitar planear un encuentro con él en una cafetería.

Sólo iba a echarle un vistazo, sería la silenciosa despedida de la rivalidad que pudieron haber llegado a alcanzar, pero aún así él había preparado una escena espectacular la cual terminó llevando a cabo, comenzando con su extraña relación que había desembocado en tantas cosas. Tal vez ese era uno de los motivos por los que Banri tomó tanto tiempo en terminar las cosas. Él también tenía sentidos afilados y seguramente había sido consciente de su voyeur aquella mañana, antes que Momo, y por ello mismo había decidido acabar todo en ese momento, confiando en que estarían bien.

No había tenido la oportunidad hasta el momento de hacerle la pregunta, pero ahora parecía que ese momento nunca llegaría.

—El apartamento se siente demasiado vacío —murmuró para sí mientras presionaba su celular contra sí en el oscuro piso. ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera a Yuki? ¿Que todo el tiempo estuvo bromeando y que jamás quiso algo en serio?.... ¿Le creería?—. Esto no podría ser peor.

Le hubiera gustado haberle enviado la señal para que se encontraran esa noche, todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil de explicar en persona, e incluso si tuviera que mentir prefería acabar con ello estando frente a Yuki, en lugar de hacerlo a través de un celular, ahora él en verdad creería que era un patán. Su relación comenzó porque tuvieron sexo después de que le rompieron el corazón y ahora su relación terminaría sin explicaciones coherentes.

¿Cómo era que habían pasado esos cinco meses tan rápido?

—¿Qué debería de decirle? —aunque no tenía su número de celular hasta ese momento se había comunicado hackeando las computadoras de la agencia... pero si esa iba a ser la "última actuación" entonces tenía que hacer algo grande.

Le tomó un tiempo, pero cuando por fin decidió el lugar y lo que diría se apresuró a comenzar su plan. Cuanto antes mejor. Cuanto más rápido no lo pensaría tanto. Así habían vivido hasta ese momento después de todo; en el momento, disfrutando del momento y siendo solo levemente conscientes de las consecuencias y escenarios futuros.

**«THE LAST GAME»**

Consiguió enviar ese mensaje al mayor número de computadoras posibles incluyendo las de la agencia. Imaginó que eso sería un modo bueno de hacer lo que Ryo quería, pero aún no sabría cómo darle una señal de lo que estaba ocurriendo a Yuki. Algo corto que no elevara sospechas. Un modo en no destruir lo que habían creado y hacerle saber lo que estaba sucediendo detrás para que también fuera cauteloso. No debía preocuparse por Banri ya que él siempre lo era, pero conocía a Yuki y temía lo que pudiera pasar. 

Después de mandar su próxima ubicación, la cima del edificio más alto de la ciudad, decidió reemplazar su aviso a la ciudad por una nueva palabra, algo que no había escrito desde que había comenzado en serio con eso de ser un terrorista. 

Un recuerdo que esperaba que el otro mantuviera.

**«NO DOUBT»**

Momo estaba observando la ciudad en la cima del edificio más alto. El aire sacudía sus cabellos y el lejano sonido de un helicóptero resonaba en sus oídos; cámaras que grababan en vivo para la televisión nacional, e incluso podría asegurar que el edificio se encontraba rodeado por policías. Pero su atención sólo estaba en la persona parada frente a él. Al igual que en su primer encuentro, había decidido usar los lentes que Yuki le regresó un mes después de que su relación comenzó.

Una caja rosada la mantenía apegada a su pecho, a vista de otras personas, _ese era el detonador._

—Momo, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? —cuestionó Yuki con una expresión herida, y él tuvo que contener las lágrimas, sabiendo que no lo estaba logrando.

—Terminemos con este juego aquí y ahora.

—Momo... —apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la acción del contrario. Unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon y por un instante su mente volvió a aquel momento en el que fue consolado por un completo extraño. Cómo se sentía tan vulnerable y pequeño, como si fuera a desvanecerse, pero la persona frente a él lo sujetaba con fuerza, recordándole su presencia y su propia existencia.

—Two M... Llámame así... por favor, Yuki. ¡Están grabando!

—No pueden oírnos. Y puedo decir que sólo trataba de quitarte el detonador.

—Lo sé, pero... lo hace más fácil si actuamos... —tuvo que tomar un momento para dejar escapar un sollozo. No quería llorar porque sabía que en cuanto dejara escapar aunque sea una lágrima no podría detenerse. Ese era el único final en donde podían ponerle fin a las cosas—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No tengo dudas.

Ambos volvieron a separarse mientras tomaban de nuevo sus lugares. Miradas series, el uno contra el otro, la caja rosada ahora yacía dentro del bolsillo del abrigo de Yuki y Momo estaba feliz por al menos haber obtenido un abrazo de despedida. Si bien no era lo que hubiera querido, era lo mejor que podía tener y estaba agradecido. A pesar de sus intentos por no salir del personaje, las lágrimas en sus ojos sólo distorcionaban más y más su visión.

—Tú también fuiste lo mejor —respondió Yuki sacando su arma y apuntándola hacia la cabeza de Momo, aunque el temblor en sus manos no pasó desapercibido para éste—. No tengo dudas.

—¡Este es el final Detective-san! —gritó Momo mientras usaba su propia mano para acercar el arma a su cabeza, casi sintiendo el frío metal contra su frente; así podía asegurar que al menos fuera un final rápido, aunque incluso si el tiro fallaba su cuerpo terminaría cayendo en el vacío a sus espaldas. Las lágrimas habían empezado a deslizarse por sus ojos en algún momento.

—Sí. Es el final... Two M —murmuró Yuki, con las lágrimas amenazando a salir.

Y entonces, sólo un atronador sonido llenó el aire.

**_«Bang»_ **


	7. No Doubt

El sonido de un disparo llenó el aire a su alrededor. En el último momento, Yuki había desviado el cañón, haciendo que sólo el aturdimiento llegara hacia Momo. Pero incluso si ninguna bala lo había rozado él se dejó caer mientras el atronador sonido continuaba haciendo eco en sus oídos. La sensación del vacío a su espalda, esa inclinación que gradualmente aumentaba, pronto dejó de sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies, pero indispuesto a ver la expresión que estaría en el rostro del de cabello largo cerró los ojos, dejando que sus otros sentidos pudieran sentir cada instante de la caída.

El viento sacudía su ropa y cabello, la sensación de estar cayendo sin ninguna salvación era de algún modo tranquilizante. Estaba impotente. Sólo podía dejarse llevar.

La escena en cámara lenta pronto se vio interrumpida por unos cálidos brazos que envolvieron su torso. _«¿Por qué?»._ Momo se negó a abrir los ojos mientras sentía esos fuertes brazos rodeándolo. Un abrazo hasta la muerte. Le gustaba la idea de estar junto a su amado hasta el último minuto, pero no quería sentirse responsable de su muerte. Esperaba que su cuerpo fuera suficiente para amortiguar el golpe que los esperaría al llegar suelo; así al menos Yuki viviría y él habría muerto en manos de quien amaba.

Pero el golpe jamás llegó.

O no como lo imaginaba.

Una sensación suave en su espalda que se hundió debido al impulso por lo que parecieron varios metros. Un colchón de aire. Todo fue demasiado rápido para que él pudiera entender lo que sucedía. Banri estaba cerca de donde cayeron, usando una máscara para cubrir su rostro, y los ayudó a bajar de la colchoneta de aire haciéndolos entrar a un auto.

Momo continuaba aturdido y anonadado por lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo la suave mano de Yuki que sostenía la suya en un fuerte agarre le hacía ser consciente de que era real todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Reconoció al hombre que los ayudó a entrar en un helicóptero como uno de los compañeros de Yuki; usaba lentes y aseguraría que tenía "rin" en su nombre. Lo siguiente que supo era que ambos tenían una carpeta con identificaciones falsas y estaban por abordar un jet privado a nombre de Banri Ogami, mientras que en el otro lado de la ciudad dos actores conocidos por el nombre de MEZZO simulaban ser ellos para distraer a los medios.

Cuando el corazón de Momo se calmó por fin y el molesto silbido en sus oídos desapareció se volvió consciente del peso sobre sus piernas, y no tardó en tocar el rostro de la persona acostada sobre él. Como ambos habían caído uno sobre el otro Yuki terminó con un golpe en uno de sus costados que comenzaba a dolerle, en su intento de evitar caer por completo sobre el de ojo rosados.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó entre lágrimas, sintiéndose un poco culpable por el moretón que se formaría en el costado de su pareja.

—Era el único modo, ¿no?

—¿Cómo fue que...?

—Hablé con Banri Ogami... sólo teníamos que fingir este momento. A diferencia de ti, no podía hackear nada para darte el aviso de lo que había planeado —se burló un poco mientras se incorporaba para que pudieran estar uno frente al otro—. Hace un tiempo Rinto me dijo que había descubierto algo que relacionaba al jefe con el sub-mundo. Pensaba preguntarte, pero cuando lo vi salir de tu apartamento supe que algo andaba mal. Hasta a mí me sorprende que todo hubiera salido bien... 

Momo sonrió.

—Recuérdame agradecerle a Banri por su buen trabajo...

.

.

.

El jet privado de Banri los había llevado al continente americano después de un largo rodeo para asegurar de que no eran seguidos. Tardaron unas semanas antes de determinar un lugar adecuado para establecerse. El dinero que Momo había ahorrado por tanto tiempo terminó teniendo una mejor inversión que la que le había planeado en sus días como terroristas. Las identificaciones con las que ahora vivían no eran muy creativas respecto a los nombres. De hecho, Momorin y Yukirin habían sido apodos por los que se llamaron algunas veces, así que no fue un cambio radical ni nada a lo que no pudieran acostumbrarse rápidamente.

Su registro decía que eran una pareja con cinco años de casados, ventaja de que en esa parte del mundo había más lugares donde podían ser una pareja legal. Yuki había comenzado a dar clases de arte y Momo trabajaba en una cafetería. De vez en cuando investigaban por medio de Banri o Rinto la situación en Japón.

Los medios habían descrito el final de Two M y el Detective Yuki como una historia de obsesión y necesidad. Al haber cumplido el detective su misión en la vida decidió acabar con ésta. Eran pocos los periódicos que mencionaban la intervención de Banri y actuación de MEZZO, parecía ser que el dinero había borrado la mayor parte de evidencia. A Ryo lo reconocieron como el creador de una leyenda, por lo que él no les dio ningún problema ni trató de comunicarse con la pareja nuevamente. Incluso Banri salió impune, y si los rumores eran ciertos, los chicos de MEZZO se encargarían de protagonizar una película basada en su historia, con claras modificaciones.

Momo suspiró tras su día de jornada y se recostó en el sillón esperando que Yuki lo acompañara. 

Habían planeado salir a cenar, pero el repentino diluvio había arruinado sus planes, por lo que pasarían el resto de la tarde viendo películas en el televisor. Nada parecía fuera de la rutina normal hasta que Yuki sujetó la mano de Momo y colocó una fría pieza de metal en su dedo sin ningún aviso.

—¿Esto es...?

—Momo, ¿te casarías conmigo?

En aquel momento, dentro de la caja rosada en donde se suponía que ocultaba el detonador había en realidad un anillo que había comprado hace tiempo, esperando el momento adecuado para dárselo a Yuki, claro que con todo lo sucedido y el tiempo de adaptación las semanas siguientes se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle. Nunca imaginó que llegaría a recibir uno igual.

—Sé que es una propuesta un poco extraña ya que somos una pareja con cinco años de casada, pero pensé que podríamos hacer aún más ciertas nuestras nuevas identidades. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó de inmediato sin poder ocultar la emoción, rodeando al más alto con sus brazos.

Ambos permanecieron en ese abrazo por un largo rato antes de regresar a sus lugares para ver la película. Con sus manos entrelazadas, ambos ignoraron la lluvia afuera de su casa e incluso el sonido de la pantalla. Recargándose uno junto al otro sólo disfrutaron de la sensación cálida de estar los dos. El pasado complicado parecía perderse en el olvido por completo y a partir de ese momento sólo los esperarían días de felicidad.


End file.
